1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,743 discloses a connector with a housing formed with cavities. Terminal fittings can be inserted into the cavities and locked in place by resilient deflectable locks that project from an inner surface of each cavity.
A demand exists to make connectors smaller, and accordingly cavities, locks and terminal fittings also must be made smaller. These size reductions create a concern that a force to lock the terminal fittings will be insufficient.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a terminal fitting and a connector which can be made smaller.
The invention is directed to a terminal fitting that is insertable into a connector housing. The terminal fitting comprises a locking projection with opposite front and rear ends. The front end of the locking projection preferably tapers to a vertex. The rear end of the locking projection, however, extends along the widthwise direction of the terminal fitting and is engageable with a fastening portion in the connector housing. The locking projection is more outward than an imaginary triangular pyramid formed by connecting the vertex at the front end, a pair of base end points located at the rear end, and an outward-projecting end point.
A force may act on the terminal fitting to pull the terminal fitting back from this locked state. Such a force may cause the locking projection to bite in the fastening portion, and could cause part of the fastening portion to enter the inside of the locking projection. The inner volume of the locking projection of the subject invention is larger than the inner volume of the imaginary triangular pyramid formed by connecting the vertex at the front end, the pair of base end points at the rear end and the outward-projecting end point. As a result, a large amount of the material of the fastening portion is permitted to enter the inside of the locking projection at the time of biting. Thus, a force necessary to pull the terminal fitting backward while causing the fastening portion to bite in the locking projection is increased, and a sufficient locking force can be secured even if the terminal fitting is made smaller.
The locking projection preferably comprises a substantially pyramidal portion formed by embossing
The rear end of the locking projection preferably has an outward projecting end that is substantially flat along the widthwise direction. Additionally, the locking projection preferably is substantially trapezoidal or rectangular. Accordingly, an engaged area of the locking projection with the fastening portion is larger as compared to a locking portion having a pointed outward-projecting rear end. Thus, the locking force can be made larger.
A rear portion of the locking projection is substantially tubular, and preferably a substantially trapezoidal or rectangular tube. Accordingly, the inner volume of the locking projection can be made larger as compared to a locking projection merely formed into a pyramidal shape. Thus, the locking force can be made even larger.
The rear end of the locking projection is inclined in and up to the back. Similarly, the rear end of the outer wall is inclined in and up to the back continuously with the rear end of the locking projection. The fastening portion preferably is engageable with the rear end of the locking projection and/or the rear end of the outer wall. The locking force can be made even larger since the fastening portion is engaged while overhanging the rear end of the locking projection and the rear end of the outer wall,.
The vertex of the locking projection preferably is slightly rounded. Accordingly, the locking projection can be inserted more easily and smoothly into the housing.
Most preferably, the outer wall comprises a cut away portion, preferably extending over the substantially entire width of the outer wall. A front cut end surface of the cut-away portion is engageable with the fastening portion.
The invention also relates to a connector that comprises a connector housing and at least one terminal fitting as described above. The terminal fitting is to be inserted into at least one corresponding cavity of the connector housing, preferably from behind. The cavity preferably has a projection inserting groove for receiving the locking projection.